I love pineapples Part 2
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: Comple. Because you can never have enough silliness in your life.  Herein the question is answered.  "Why is Arf saying 'I love pineapples' and nothing else?"  Enjoy. Hopefully don't keep in the laughs. I swear I'm not on drugs . Pokemon reference.
1. ILovePineapples! part 2

A/N: I've been saying this (the title) all day. So I thought this would be a good place to put it. Do not ask where part 1 is. It doesn't exist.

Disclaimer: I do not own any franchises. I do however, have some pineapple.

I love pineapples. Part 2.

"I love pineapples."

Fate blinked and looked over at Arf. "What did you say?"

Arf frowned and then repeated, "I love pineapples."

Fate glanced between her food preparations and Arf. "Do you still want this steak?"

Arf smiled and nodded happily. "I love pineapples!"

"I get that you have a sudden new love for pineapples, but…"

Frowning, Arf shook her head furiously. "I. Love. PINEAPPLES."

"I know that, Arf. I'll buy you a week's worth of pineapples when I go grocery shopping tomorrow, okay? How's that?"

Arf growled, pawing at the rug with her paws as she whined pitifully, "I love pineapples…"

Fate sighed and walked over to Arf. "What's wrong with you today? I've never seen you so determined to show your love for pineapples. I didn't even know you liked pineapples."

Arf hung her head, muttering under her breath, "I love… pineapples."

"You don't have to keep telling me, Arf. I heard you the first time."

Lifting her front paws onto Fate's shoulders, Arf growled, "I love pineapples."

Oblivious, Fate pet Arf's head. "I know you do, Arf. Do you want me to go buy them now? I suppose we can…"

With a defeated sigh Arf headed over to the fridge, and rearranged the letter magnets to form a message, a cry for help.

Fate followed her and read aloud, "'I… love… pineapples.' Yes, I know that Arf. What has gotten into you? It's like that's all you can say."

Arf pointed and smiled at Fate, nodding her head happily as if she'd been playing a game of charades. "I love pineapples!"

"You don't have to tell me again, Arf. I know already."

Back to square one, Arf sighed and crawled over to a corner to crawl into a ball.

Fate watched her for a minute before calling up Shamal, who answered on the second ring.

"Good morning, Fate. How are you today?"

"I'm well, Shamal, but Arf's acting a bit odd. Is there a condition of some sort that involves a love of pineapples?"

Shamal frowned. "Pineapples?"

"Yes, pineapples. Arf has suddenly decided that she loves them and won't say anything else except 'I love pineapples.'"

"Oh dear, I bet I know what this is."

"What is it? Is it serious?" 

"Debatably yes. It's a new bug going around called 'Pokemonitis'."

"That's an odd name. What does it mean?"

"It's infecting a lot of familiars and animals around Midchilda. It forces them to only speak their name, which I guess in this case is 'I love pineapples'. They can't use any other words to communicate, except maybe whimpers and cries. It's really quite sad."

"Is there a cure?"

"We're working on it, but not yet. There are some upsides to it though."

"Yes? Like what?"

"Arf should now be able to harness some element, such as fire, water, grass, electricity… producing it from within her body and expelling it at will. She can also battle with other familiars quite well."

"…Couldn't she do that already? And why isn't she saying 'Arf' then? Why 'I love pineapples'?"

"It's an odd condition. I don't quite understand it myself. But you may want to consider calling her 'I love pineapples' until we can sort this out. If you call her Arf, it might confuse her."

"Oh, okay."

"I have to go, Zafira has just learned how to use 'Bubblebeam' and is making a mess in the living room. We'll talk later, I promise! Bye!"

After the communication ended, Fate stared at Arf, who looked back at her curiously. "I love pineapples? Come over here."

Arf, now known as I-love-pineapples, trotted over to Fate and sat before her.

"Good girl, I love pineapples. Do you want to see what element you can control? Maybe fire?"

Arf stared at her.

"Um… Fireball?"

Arf continued to stare blankly at her.

"Uh… Flamethrower?"

Fate was answered by a faceful of fire. Coughing from the char, she muttered, "I guess that answers that question…"

Arf wagged her tail and announced, "I love pineapples!"


	2. NanohaILoveYou! part after part 2

A/N: …Giggles.

Part Yuuno

"This is crazy! Is it infecting everyone?"

"I love! I-I-I love!"

Fate sighed, looking down at Arf/I-love-pineapples. "I wish I could understand you again…"

I-love-pineapples nodded her head sadly. "I…"

"Hey you guys!"

Fate and her beloved I-love-pineapples looked up to see Nanoha running up with Yuuno in ferret form. She smiled and waved. "Hi Nanoha. How are you?"

Nanoha frowned. "Have you heard about the plague spreading? Yuuno's got it too."

Fate, Nanoha, and I-love-pineapples stared at the now blushing Yuuno.

Yuuno squeaked, "N-N-Nanoha… I love you! Nano…"

They all exchanged looks. "What kind of attacks does an Nanoha-I-love-you have?"

"Pineapples?"

Nanoha shook her head. "It's really awkward, Fate! What am I going to do? He's been saying that non-stop since… since this whole thing started!"

"Hmmm…" Fate suddenly grinned. "Hold on, I've got an idea."

They waited patiently to hear the idea.

"Fate."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow even as Fate covered her mouth in shock. "Fate are you okay? Nanoha-na-na-nanoha? Nano!"

Fate's eyes widened and she tried to talk again, "Fate, Fate! Fate Fate Fate Fate Fate!"

Nanoha then remembered her telepathy and tried to speak to Fate through that. "I'm hungry."

Fate nodded, sending back, "I want pickles."

With that, all four of them set off into the forest in search of pineapples, pickles, and Nanoha's that were hungry.

The Randomly Ended End.


End file.
